


Soapbox

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Bucky scratched the back of his neck and looked at Tony's stunned face. He really shouldn't say, "I told you so."





	Soapbox

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 2 prompt: "People like you have no imagination."

Sam and Bucky had both warned them; they'd told Tony and PR what would happen. Bucky knew it from experience. Sam knew it because he would have said something worse. They hadn't listened, of course. "No, no, it'll be fine," they said. "We'll coach him," they said.

So the national conservative television news show invited Steve Rogers to speak candidly about the newest right-wing proposal. They'd been so flabberghasted by Steve's reply they'd cut to commercial immediately.

"So, you are in favour of it, right Captain?"

"Pfft, absolutely not. People like you have no imagination. Do you have any idea—"


End file.
